Come What May
by queen courgette
Summary: ROTS AU: What would happen if some minor details were changed? How would that effect the fate of the Skywalkers and the rest of the galaxy? Would Anakin fall into Sidious' clutches, and will Padme survive childbirth? Will the Jedi perish or come gloriously on top?


**Hi, guys. As you may or may not know this is my first published Anakin/Padme fic. I wish to apologise for any grammatical or factual mistakes you may endure. This was written when I was overwhelmed by feels for the two tragic characters, which I'm sure we've all gone through? Anyway, so yeah, this fic hasn't been beta'd, and most probably won't be as the updates will not be regular because of school and whatnot.** **I apologise for the title, I'm not too keen on it so if you have any ideas they'll be welcomed :) If you have any questions, queries, critics or anything you'd like to ask/tell please don't hesitate in letting me know. Anything is appreciated, unless it's unreasonable hate...but, yeah :)**

**So, once again apologise for anything and everything and, unfortunately I do not own Star Wars :(**

**Enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

* * *

**P**adme Amidala, former Queen and Senator of Naboo, sat patiently in her pod for the senate to be dismissed for the day. Her face was void of emotion, but only her handmaidens in her pod could see her wringing her hands in her lap. It was announced that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from the obscene hands of the fallen Jedi Count Dooku. Cheers throughout the vast chamber could be heard, but relief wasn't an emotion Padme could feel at the present moment. Every fibre of her body tensed up with anxiety and her stomach turned itself over.

Anakin was the poster boy of the Clone Wars, and he was a brilliant warrior, but nothing could stop her from feeling the bout of worry she always felt whenever he wasn't by her side. He promised her every time he left he would return to her, and he always did, but she always prepared herself for the worst that he never return to her safe, warm embrace.

She shivered for what seemed to be the umpteenth that day, trying to shake away the anxiety. She wanted nothing more to leave and go back to her apartment and to find Anakin there, ready with open arms. Yet, she knew she would be returning back to an empty apartment tonight. It was during that time she dreaded most; her, being alone in an empty and cold bed with no Anakin to hold her and keep her warm. She felt hollow without him, but that only made her work harder to end this war and bring peace to the galaxy. She often buried herself in her work, trying to distract herself of Anakin and fight for the future they deserved to have with each other.

Finally, the session was finished and all Senators were dismissed for the day. Padme held in a sigh of relief and got to her sore feet. Her back ached from sitting in her pod for an extensive amount of time. Walking out of the senate chambers she was greeted by several other senators, who provided her with insincere good-byes and she was almost glad to see the back of them. She was relieved when Senator Bail Organa approached her, who was one of the few senators she could really trust anymore. They, and several other senators, began to see the apparent corruption the senate was in the midst of and they sought to protect what was left of their crumbling galaxy.

"I trust you received my message?" he asked her in a low voice, wary of others listening in.

"Yes, I did," she replied, "And I completely agree with you. Are there many others?"

"Enough for now, but I'm certain we will be able to reach out to others soon."

"I'm glad to hear of it. I will see you then." She held out her hand for Organa to shake, which he did.

"Yes, you will see me then. Take care, Senator Amidala." He bowed before taking leave.

"You, too, Senator Organa, and send my love to your wife." she called out with a smile.

Captain Typho greeted Padme to her transport. Minute-by-minute she felt the senator part of herself wash away, and was eager to return to her apartment soon and shed her heavy senatorial robes, becoming Padme Naberrie Skywalker again. Soon enough, 500 Republica came into view with Captain Typho landing on the designated landing pad. He felt it necessary for himself to escort her to her apartment, which she appreciated but she felt that it wasn't needed for him to do that. Nevertheless, she thanked him and then dismissed him for the day when they reached to her apartment.

Her trusted handmaiden, Dorme, greeted her along with C-3PO. It was a welcomed sight, and Dorme led her to her bedroom to help remove her outer clothes.

"Thank you, Dorme," she said as they got to the last layer, "but you are dismissed for the night."

Her handmaiden bowed and began to make her way to her quarters.

"Oh, Dorme," Padme called out, she turned around to face her mistress, "Thank you for everything you've done. I couldn't have asked for a more loyal, dedicated handmaiden and friend such as you. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me these past few years."

She smiled, overwhelmed by the words her mistress bestowed on her, "It is nothing that I'm sure of is already expected from me. Good service is from good management. You, milady, work so hard for everyone, and my service is nothing compared to what you've done."

Padme felt a smile creep up on her face. Her words meant so much to her because it was true; she fought for every innocent soul in the galaxy. Sometimes she felt she was the only one who could do that, but now with the war raging on she felt that all she is doing isn't enough to bring back peace. She felt overwhelmed by it all sometimes, and it was then she yearned to be in Anakin's arms once more.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and looking down at the space on the floor, she replied: "Thank you, Dorme."

She bowed once more, sensing that she no longer wanted to carry on with the conversation and left.

Padme felt the heavy japor snippet on her chest. Having it around her neck and near her heart made her feel closer to Anakin. She thought fondly of the little boy she met on Tatooine, who grew up to become a Jedi Knight and her husband.

She felt a small kick at the base of her stomach. A subconscious hand was brought up, stroking the protruding belly.

"Yes, I know , sweetheart," she spoke to the bump, "I miss your father too, but he'll be home soon. He promised." The thought of Anakin not returning and never knowing about their child growing within her left her with a lump in her throat and horrid tears in her eyes.

_Come back to us, Ani, soon._

He had been gone for five long months, only contacting her when there was time too, which there hadn't been much of. She found out about the pregnancy soon after he left, and she longed for him to experience every milestone with her. She couldn't wait for his contagious beam when she would finally tell him of the precious life they created together. They had talked of having a family before, both deciding to leave their respected positions and settling somewhere quiet in Naboo. But, the war continued to rage on and their little dream of having a family together seemed to be further than ever.

The child couldn't have come at a worse time, in the midst of three-year-long war and the galaxy around them crumbling down from its own foundations. Despite this, she knew their baby would be the light both of its parents needed. She knew the implications they would face if news caught out about their marriage and impending parenthood. The Jedi Council would surely expel Anakin from the Order, and the Queen would relieve her of her duties with great disappointment. Padme was sure Anakin would tell to stop worrying if he was here, but she couldn't and probably wouldn't until he returned.

She could only hope that he'd return soon so they can decide their fate together. Whatever would happen, they would do it together, as a family.

She removed herself from her thoughts to go to the 'fresher, deciding perhaps a nice, warm bath would help her backache.

* * *

It was mid morning when Padme rose and Coruscant was already teeming with traffic everywhere. She wished she woke up to a better sight with Anakin quietly snoring next to her. She absentmindedly stroked her burgeoning bump, feeling the small kicks the baby was giving her.

Sometimes she could swear there was more than one.

She felt her belly rumble and thought it best to get up for the day. Luckily, she hadn't much to do that day, and could easily cancel her appointments she had to, but she wouldn't, of course. Seeing as she had no appointments to do she planned on having a relaxed morning. Wrapping herself up in her robe, she left her room.

She was grateful that it appeared her initial months of morning sickness was over. Spending early mornings by the toilet, purging the day before's continents from her stomach wasn't an activity she would recommend with enthusiasm to anyone. However, she was about to endure her third trimester and the aches had pains she received weren't a favoured alternative.

C-3PO greeted her with a glass of shuura juice, which s e welcomed and downed almost instantly. Dorme entered the living room with a tray of food in her hands.

"Oh, milady, I was about to wake you," she announced. "I thought you might like some breakfast seeing as you too tired to eat last night."

"Thank you, Dorme. I must admit; I'm starved actually. Would you mind setting it out on the veranda? I would very much like to watch Coruscant this morning."

"Of course, milady." she bowed and left the room.

Padme returned the glass back to C-3PO, thanking him for the thought. She expected the protocol droid to leave and go find something to do, but he remained by her side.

"What is it, C-3PO?" she asked it finally.

"Oh, milady, your mother contacted here earlier whilst you were resting. Miss Dorme was busy making you breakfast, so I took upon myself to answer on your behalf. And I hope you are more than satisfied by my answer to their questions, milady." He sounded pleased with itself, if a droid at all could. Padme steadied herself for what it said to her mother as despite it having good intentions, it often put her in more than enough awkward positions. She urged the droid to continue. "Well, your mother asked how you were and I told her you were. She said she was glad to hear it as you hardly ever rest. I agreed with her, but then I said now that you're experiencing a human pregnancy you rest a lot more often. And-"

"What?!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Tell me you're joking." She knew the droid wasn't. She was sure he wasn't even programmed to tell jokes.

"Oh, I'm afraid I misunderstand you, milady. Please can you explain more clearly."

Padme rested a hand against her forehead, she could feel a headache coming on. Her family weren't meant to find out this way. She was hoping to tell them after she told Anakin and explain to them everything that had happened, including her marriage to Anakin.

"Nevermind, C-3PO, what did she say to you after?" She asked as her stomach did somersaults

"Well, as far as my extensive knowledge of humans goes, she looked surprised and requested that you call her back as soon as possible."

She thanked the protocol droid, knowing that he did try his best. She heaved a sigh and made her way to the veranda, knowing that it wouldn't be good for her or the baby if she didn't eat soon. She hoped her mother and sister would understand she had to keep the pregnancy a secret, but it was her father's reaction that she dreaded most. She always strived to make her parents proud of her, but it was always her father's disappointment in her that she feared the most. He certainly wouldn't be proud of her for keeping them in the dark all these years.

After eating what would've been a delicious breakfast if she hadn't been so full of worry, she went back inside to call back her mother.

Her tummy flipped several times over as she waited for someone to pick up. She rested a hand on her stomach to assure herself that at least some part of Anakin was with her. After waiting another minute or so with no answer she was about to turn the comm off when the image of her mother appeared.

"Padme?" she heard her mother call her.

"Hi, Mom," she could barely bring herself to look at her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Not now when everything is at stake. Are you angry with me?"

"Oh no, my darling, I'm not and neither is your father," Padme inwardly sighed with relief, "We're just concerned about you and the baby. Why couldn't you tell us before?"

"It's too dangerous, not even the father knows. I haven't told the Queen yet. Is father or Sola with you?"

"I'm afraid not, you're father has gone to work and your sister is out. Which is quite lucky for you as I'm sure she would have a lot of questions for you," the older women chuckled which brought a smile to Padme's lips, "Why doesn't the father not even know yet?"

Padme looked down at the hands in her lap, "It's...complicated at the moment. I know you have a lot of questions at the moment, and I will answer them all in due time, but all I ask is that you trust me when I tell you that I can't tell you much."

"Of course, darling, I trust you, we all do. We're just very concerned for you. Anyway, I can tell that you aren't up to talking about the father at the moment, so can I ask you how far along you are and if we'll be buying blue or pink items in the near future?" she asked with a smile that reached to her eyes.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Well, the last emdee told me I was about 5 months along and that was a month ago, so I presume 6 months. Oh, I'm not sure I want to know, I'd rather it be a surprise."

A small ding could be heard in the background, "Oh, that's the cake! Sorry, I will have to go. Me and your father are dining with the Foresters tonight and I promised that I would bring dessert. Take care now, and take even more care for my little grandchild. I'll talk to you soon, and don't worry about your father, he'll understand soon enough."

"Bye, Mom and send my love to Sola and the girls."

"Will do! Love you." her mother went offline.

"Love you, too..." she sighed with relief. It had been easier than she anticipated, but she couldn't help feel guilty for letting her parents find out this way. It felt good to freely talk about the baby and she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She lifted herself off the seat and went to go and find Dorme to ask her to set out her clothes for the day.

When she finally found her handmaiden, she was staring at something outside on the veranda.

"Oh, milady, look!" she exclaimed as soon as she noticed her mistress. She was pointing at a burning ship falling straight towards the Jedi Temple.

Padme felt bile rise in her throat as fear overwhelmed her, and one single thought that repeated itself in her head over and over again; _Anakin._


End file.
